A wish upon a star
by Dreamcast girl
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. What is it that Haruhi wish. What is it the Tamaki always wish but never knew. Takes place a little after the anime. R&R please. ON HIATAS
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is dreamcast girl. Well... this will be my first ouran fanfic. So go easy on me guys. It takes place sort of after the anime. ( they should of had a season 2.)

* * *

**A wish upon a star.**

_It has been a few month since Tamaki-senpai almost left us from her. Things has a least calm down a bit. So I..._

"HA-RU-HI!" The twin shouted in unison running towards her. _Never mind._

"What do you guys want now." Haruhi said trying to get out of their grab.

"Come on let go out for dinner..."

"...It will be fun."

"You guys had dinner yesterday..and that was at my house. Don't you guys have others stuff to do."

"Haruhi what else is there to do were about to go on break."

"Sigh. Do whatever you want."

"We will." They said snickering.

"Leave my daughter alone. Don't you know she tired."

"Yeah from saving your sorry ass." Hikaru had stared at Tamaki until Haruhi interupted.

"If this is it, then I'm going home."

"Ah Haruhi can I escort you home." Tamaki said using the puppy eyes on her.

_That was unusual to ask."_Hmm...No."

With that answer he left to a corner in his dejective pose.

"If you keep like that Senpai, my answer will remain no." She said smirking a little.

"Yes!" He got up and hug her to the point she was losing oxygen.

"Sen..pai can..I ..please..breath."

"Ah gomen. Anyway shall we go." While leading her out the door.

"Tamaki, may I speak with you before you leave."Kyoya said coming from the corner. He lean there like his usual shadow king self, with the clip board in hand and laptop on the table.

"What is it Kyoya."

"Tamaki...what do you think of Haruhi"

"She my daughter of course and I'm her father like always."

Kyoya walk up closer to Tamaki and look at him pushing up his glasses.

"Is that what your mind says or your heart. Think about tonight." With that the megane boy walk out the room down the hall.

Tamaki stood there thinking for a while. When he thought of Haruhi as Kyoya described, he felt his heart skipped a beat.

_"No...it can't be. I can never love Haruhi. Could I?_

* * *

And well there's the first chapter please R&R I like comments good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Well...not much to say though I like it if you guys can review. I like to hear on what I can improve on or add. thats about it. Thanks to **Spaz the Naruto Fan** you have a special place in my stories for being the first to comment. Thank you very much. Anyway, here's chapter 2

**Note: If I screw up please tell me. this is my first ouran fanfic. takes place after the anime. Do not own Ouran**

Chapter 2 - Second thought

It's was a few days after Tamaki and Kyoya talk. Tamaki spent most of his day thinking.

_"I can't be in love Haruhi, I can never be in love with her. She my daughter. Argh! I'm a pervert. What am I going to do."_

While on the other side Haruhi wakes up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

_"Who calling this early._ Kyoya-senpai what are you doing calling so early,this is unusual."

"Haruhi, are you dress."

"Why?"

"We're coming in 10 minutes get ready."

"Wait...what...hey!" Before Haruhi could finish her sentence, Kyoya hung up the phone.

"So is Haru-chan coming is she, is she. I want to eat cake with her again. Right Takashi."

"Ah" Mori saying being his usual self, he had sat next to Hunny in the limo where everyone else in the Host Club was. Mori and Hunny were sitting near the edge opposite of the driver. Kyoya had sat next to them, with the twin and Tamaki in the other side of the seats.

"Ne..ne Tono do you think she will agree to come with us. We even went so far to ask Ranka if she can come with us on the trip. That was hectic right Hikaru."

" It was, wasn't it. He had a baseball bat aim for Tono right." Kaoru said looking over his brother at Tamaki.

" Huh...oh yeah." Tamaki stared out the window with a sad face. He soon turn around to see the others a little worry. "What's the matter with you guys. Be more excited. My daughter coming along with us." He soon starts daydreamning while causing a ruckas in the limo.

She was finishing getting dress, and cooking breakfast, when someone knock at the door. _"Please don't let it be them I'm not in the mood for them this morning. _Coming...oh it's you."

Haruhi had open the door to see the whole Host Club dressed in camping clothes. "I'm not going" She then shut the door behind her.

"Who was it sweetie.?" Ranka ask in a tired voice looking the same with his okama face. "Them...I don't want to be apart of what their doing this time."

"Well, if you are going your suitcases are by the door."

" What...wait...Otou-san, how could you!" Haruhi yell looking at her father.

"We didn't waste getting torn up by him for nothing, Haruhi." Kyoya said coming in the door with everyone else.

"That's intruding of what you doing you know."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan. Come with us please. Me and Takashi will be leaving soon, and I want to have fun with Haru-chan before we go."

"..." Haruhi had to listen to everyone argruement about her going. "What's in it for me, I just want to relax."

"If you come with us I'll cut your debt by 1/3 and ootoro lunch for the whole trip." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses while making a note in his book.

" Where's my suitcase?"

They all got ready and loaded in the limo to be drove to a Airport.

**A few minutes later**

"Matte! we're going camping in a different country." Haruhi said looking out the window to see her surroundings.

"To France." Mori not saying much the whole ride broke his silence.

"Tamaki-senpai,what about you are you sure you won't be in trouble." She had been sitting by him the whole car ride. She was very surprise he hadn't spoke a word when she came. In fact he was beet red the entire ride.

"I'll be fine Haruhi, and beside we can spend some quality Father-daughter time. I even show you around to the best tanuki store."

After a few hours they were coming off the plane already landed in France. Haruhi had look around seeing everyone still so hyper. It was around 1:00 in the morning. And she was tired. She saw Kyoya on the side and notice he was on his phone to get the limo here to pick them up.

"Kyoya-senpai are you sure this is really a camping trip. It doesn't seem like it to me."

He close his phone and look down at the chocolete color hair girl. "It is, you just have to wait. The events we going to do we'll be to your liking. I promise it will be intersting." And with that he walk off with his shadow king smile.

"_Let this trip be over soon. Please"_

It was the next morning in Paris, France. She was trick to come to this trip by her friends and father who did her passport without her knowldge. It was beautiful day like the the previous day. They had stayed in a top class Hotel where the rooms where the size of her apartment. _"Such a peaceful morning, maybe this trip was worth the trouble. Now for some rela..."_

"Haruhi! Wake up its breakfast time." Hikaru and Kaoru said busting in her room. _"Not again."_

"I will eat when I get up." Haruhi was making her demonic eyes that was not seen since Tamaki was helping Mei and her okama father.

"Bu...but, Tono has and announcement today so.." Hikaru was frighting of Haruhi anger and rage.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming,but you need to leave so I can get dress."

"Can we help you." They said snickering.

"Get out!" She push them out and slam the door in her face.

"_I thought camping was outdoors not in classy hotels. Rich bastards."_

She came down to the lobby in a t-shirt she hid in her suitcase from her father and some capris. "What the big announcement about."

"We will be going over of things were going to do here." Kyoya said sitting at a table typping away at his laptop.

"Which is...?"

"We will be split into groups. And explore the cities historical part. And tonight we'll be having commonor smores. Thats all."

"Okay..." She look around for her promise ootoro. "They don't have my ootoro do they?"

"Were sorry Haru-chan I try to talk to the chef but they don't sell ootoro here. Please don't be mad."

She looked down at the eyes her senpia to be graduating. "I'm not, figures. Alright what group am I in?" She look at the shadow king waiting for a answer.

"Your going to be out with Tamaki and me. Were going near the effiel tower area for the day."

"What!" Both Tamaki and Haruhi shock from the pairings. "Haruhi...I didn't plan this I..." He couldn't stop thinking about Haruhi being in the group to. Knowing Kyoya he might have something up his sleeves. Tamaki had to turn around into a corner to hide his deeply blushing face.

_"I can't believe it a day with Tamaki in Paris, France. I want to see home...now."_

It's a bit longer this time, I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoyed it. please R&R thank you.

* * *


	3. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**I sorry I haven't update in a while, been very busy. I will try to have the next chapter up soon as I can. **

**Just be a bit more patient. Thank you.**


End file.
